Paralysed
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: When Kyle is hit by a drunk driver and forever paralysed from below the waist. How will his Friends and his family cope. But most of all how will Kyle cope. Yea I know the summary sucks but the story is good. Hope you enjoy Please review Rated M for language and a possible lemon Stendy and Maybe a little Kyndy
1. Chapter 1 the accident

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS I NEW STORY I'M POSTING WHILE I THINK OF A NEW DOCUMENT FOR MY OTHER 2 STORIES IT'S CALLED PARALYSED IT'S A ROMANTIC DRAMA WHEN KYLE IS IN A TERRABLE ACCIDENT SO HERE'S CHAPTER1 NOW R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

It was a warm summer's night in the Town of South Park when four boys were on their way home. When they got to a curb and ended up at Cartmen's house, "goodnight Kyle you stupid Jew" he spurted; "SHUT UP CARTMEN YOU FAT FUCK' Kyle yelled, "HEY DON'T CALL ME FAT BUTT FUCKER!" shouted Cartmen as he shoved Kyle onto the road. Kyle went to get up to punch Cartmen and go home by himself. But he didn't see the car that was speeding towards him, "KYLE LOOK OUT" yelled Stan but it was too late the care had already smacked Kyle away by the speeding car; "KYLE!" yelled Stan as he called an ambulance witch a few minutes later came and picked the boys up. Except for Cartmen who went inside his house; and Stan called the police telling them what happened with his other hand grasping one of Kyle's limp hands Kenny held the other until they were told to wait outside while they quickly rushed Kyle into surgery.

(3 Hours later at the Broflovski residents) "Wait till I get my hands on Kyle does he have any idea what time it is?" groaned Sheila, "Now Sheila calm down we'll deal with this when Kyle comes home" said Gerald. Then a knock on the door was heard and Shelia answered thinking it was Kyle; "KYLE BROFLOVSKI!" she yelled as she opened the door to fined two police. "Oh officers I'm sorry I thought you were my son" said Shelia. "Miss Broflovski I'm Detective Harris Yates This is my partner Deputy Mitch Murphy So are you are the parents of Kyle Broflovski?" asked detective Harris, "Yes I'm his mother what did he do?" asked Shelia; "Well he didn't do anything Miss Broflovski may we come in?" asked the other cop. "Well I guess so can I get you anything to drink?" asked Shelia, "Um we're good replied detective Harris. "Shelia what's going on?" asked Gerald. "Mr Broflovski I'm Detective Harris Yates this is my partner deputy Mitch Murphy" said Detective Harris, "we're going to need you to take a seat this isn't going to be easy" said Deputy Mitch.

"3 Hours ago we received an emergency call from a Stan Marsh Saying that he and his friend Kenny McCormick Saw Eric Cartmen Shove your son into the road. Where he was hit by a drunk driver" said detective Yates. "OH DEAR GOD" screamed Shelia as she, and Gerald had a look of horror on their faces "Is he going to be ok?" asked Sheila in hopes that Kyle wasn't killed in the accident, "His undergoing emergency surgery as we speak" said Deputy Mitch "That's all we know for now except if it makes you feel better the driver responsible has been taken into custody." Said detective Harris, then they left. Sheila broke down into tears, "Oh god Gerald what are we going to do I couldn't bear the thought of loosing Kyle" said Sheila; as they went to the hospital to see if Kyle was going to be ok.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 Kyle's condition

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF PARALYSED ITS SET WHEN SHELIA AND GERALD FIND OUT WHAT KYLE'S CONDITION IS R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(10 Minutes later at hells pass hospital) Stan and Kenny were in the hospital waiting room drinking coffee to keep themselves from falling asleep; when they heard an ear piercing scream. "WHERE IS HE!?" cried Shelia, "Now Shelia calm down we don't want to make a seen in front all these people, said Gerald; as they walked over to the reception lady. "Just let me do the talking Shelia" he said again; "Excuse me miss?" asked Gerald, "Hello sir can I help you?" asked the reception lady, "were here to see our son please" he said again. "Certainly sir what is your son's name?" asked the lady, "Kyle Broflovski" replied Gerald; the lady checked her computer for Kyle's name. "Ah here he is I'm sorry sir you're going to have to wait" she replied, what why the hell do we have to wait!?" asked Shelia with a firm voice.

"Shelia please calm down why don't you go and wait by the café and let me do the talking" said Gerald, "Ok" said Shelia as she walked over to the little café they had in the waiting wing of the hospital. "I'm sorry she's just upset over the fact that our son was just hit by a drunk driver. Now why do we have to wait?" asked Gerald, "because his still in surgery sir I just recommend you and your wife just have a cup of coffee while you wait" said the Lady, "ok thanks" said Gerald as he walked over to the café where Shelia was waiting with Ike in her arms, when they saw Stan walking over to the café and ordering a latte "what the heck is Stanley doing here?" asked Sheila. "Shelia I'll be right back ok" said Gerald, as he walked over to where Stan was, "Stanley why are you here shouldn't you be at home sleeping?" asked Gerald, this startled Stan causing him to spill the drink all over Gerald's shirt.

"Oh shit Mr Broflovski I am so sorry" said Stan, "No it's alright Stanley it's my fault for startling you like this. Now again why aren't you at home sleeping?" asked Gerald, "well Kenny and I have been here ever since Kyle was taken into surgery; and we've been drinking coffee to keep ourselves awake" replied Stan, "well why don't you boys wait with us?" asked Gerald, "Sure just let me get Kenny" replied Stan as he walked back over to Kenny. "Hey Kenny come on" said Stan, "what where are we going?" asked Kenny, "Kyle's parents are here. And Mr Broflovski let us go over and sit with them, "oh ok" said Kenny as they both walked over to where Shelia and Gerald were.

(**3 HOURS LATER) **After waiting 3 hours at a café a Doctor finally came out, "Mr &amp; Ms Broflovski?" asked the middle aged female doctor; "Yes?" replied Gerald, "My name is Doctor Rosewood Your Kyle's parents aren't you?" asked the Doctor. "Yes and this is Kyle's brother Ike and these are his two best friends Stanley and Kenneth" replied Gerald; "Um I'm afraid I can only let Family through at this time. They're going to have to come back and visit another time" said the Doctor. "Ok um Stanley Kenny can you and Kenneth watch Ike for us?" asked Gerald, "sure replied Stan as they handed the sleeping 11 year old boy to Stan; (JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW THIS IS WHEN THE BOYS ARE IN THEIR EARLY TEEN YEARS SORRY I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER) "um can we call their parents to come pick them up despite the amount coffee they've had they at least need to try getting some sleep" said Shelia, "Um my parents are out of town for a few weeks" said Stan. "Well what about your sister?" asked Gerald,

"Shelly's in prison for a month" replied Stan, "dude Shelly's in jail again. How many times is it now?" asked Kenny "10th time this month; that's why she's in that long" replied Stan, "well who do you have to stay with?" asked Shelia, "hold on" replied Stan, as he pulled his phone from his pocket; and called Wendy. **WENDY:** "Hello?" answered Wendy **STAN:** "Wendy it's me" **WENDY "**Oh hi Stan what's up?" asked Wendy; **STAN "**Wendy I know it's late and I'm sorry if I woke you but this is important" replied Stan. **WENDY: **"its ok Stan I wasn't sleeping I was reading a book before bed what's up?" replied Wendy,** STAN: "**Did you hear about Kyle?" asked Stan, **WENDY: "**Yea I just heard it on the news an hour ago I am so sorry Stan" replied Wendy.

**STAN: "**Um listen Kyle's parents are about to go in and see what his condition is and there only letting family in right now. And I know you aced your driver's exam and I've been unable to study it due to foot ball practice, I was hoping that you would be able to come pick me Ike and Kenny up?" asked Stan, **WENDY: "**who's Ike?" **STAN: "**Kyle's younger brother" replied Stan. **WENDY: "**Ok Stan I'll pick you guys up" replied Wendy, **STAN:** "Thank you so much Wendy oh god I love you so much!" said Stan; **WENDY: **"Always happy to help Stan and I love you too" replied Wendy as they both hung up the phone; and Stan went other to Kenny, "Yea Wendy's picking us up" said Stan; "oh good" replied Kenny.

(10 Minutes later) Wendy arrived to pick Stan Kenny and Ike up. Meanwhile Sheila and Gerald were led to a Doctor's office and Dr Rosewood pulled out a file containing Kyle's x-rays, which had shown that the accident had severed his spine smashed an entire rack of ribs and his left arm had been broken in 3 places. "OH DEAR GOD GERALD!" cried Sheila as she took one look at what the accident had done to their son; "If he survives he'll be forever paralysed from be forever paralysed from below the waist confined to a wheel chair" "Is there anything else?" asked Sheila,

"I can't tell right now but what I can tell you is we've estimated a 20% chance of survival" replied the Doctor with a grim voice. "Are you sure it's only 20%?" asked Gerald, "Like I said Mr Broflovski that's all I can tell you I'm sorry but the only thing left to do is pray or a miracle" said the Doctor as she led them to Kyle's room where they might have even see him for the last time.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 wendy's comfort

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF PARALYSED ITS SET WHEN STAN FINDS OUT KYLE'S CONDITION AND WENDY COMFRTES HIM R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Shelia and Gerald had been sitting by Kyle's bedside for a while now, and Shelia hadn't let go of Kyle's hand since. By some miracle Kyle's phone had only been severely cracked in the accident; he was also amazed there was no pass code, so he texted Stan the details of Kyle's condition. **(MEAN WHILE AT WENDY'S HOUSE)** Stan and Wendy were just about to go to bed when Stan received the text. "Oh god Kyle's phones still works and Mr Broflovski texted me Kyle's condition. It's not good" said Stan as he showed her the condition along with a few copy's of the x rays that he had made and sent to Stan. "Well I'm going to have trouble sleeping tonight" said Stan as he climbed into bed, but Wendy walked over to him got him out and started kissing him passionately; Stan returned the kiss and gently placed Wendy on the bed.

Then he began to slowly undress her. Until she was in her bra and panties, then Wendy stripped him down until he was wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers with a boner stretching thru it; he then unclasped her bra and tossed it tossed it to the side. Letting her breasts bounce, then he slowly pulled off her panties with his teeth. Then Wendy grabbed Stan's boxers by the rim and yanked them down exposing his huge throbbing dick, and Wendy although she'd seen it before couldn't help but stare in aw; until of coarse Stan prodded her lips with his dick. "Oh Sorry Stan" Said Wendy as she begun to suck him off leaving trails of saliva down his shaft, 2 minutes later: "Wendy I'm going to cum!" moaned Stan; as he pushed himself deeper into Wendy's mouth shooting jizz down her throat.

Once he had pulled away from her mouth they waited a few minutes, and then Stan rolled Wendy onto her back spread her legs. Wendy lifted her head up to his; "Take me Stan" she whispered into Stan's ear, "with pleasure" he whispered back. As he shoved himself in "OH GOD!" moaned Wendy in pleasure as Stan started thrusting in and out of her, moving his hips up and down as she dug her finger nails into his back; "AHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Stan as he came inside her pussy. As soon as Stan pulled him and Wendy collapsed next to each other exhausted and panting for air; "feel better now?" asked as she sat on Stan's stomach "I feel a little better" said Stan as he reached around Wendy's back and pulled her to him kissing her lips then they both fell asleep.

* * *

AUTHOURSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENENOTE


	4. Chapter 4 Surprises

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF PARALYSED IT'S SET WHEN MORE PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED TO VISIT KYLE AND SOMETHING CHANGES ABOUT HIS CONDITION R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

{**5 MONTHS LATER}** Kyle's condition had improved quite a bit in the past 5 months. He still hadn't woken up yet thou, but at least it was good to know that he could breathe without having to be hooked to a life support machine. His friends and family were all wishing him the best, there were get well cards on his bedside. Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick were finally allowed to visit, so every day after school they'd go to the hospital to visit him. "I guess it will be a while before you'll be able to read these get well cards hu Kyle?" said Stan in a very low tone as not to wake Karan; for Kenny had taken her with him and he knew that his parents and brother were probably out getting drunk at some bar. And he didn't want her at home on her own; "Anyway Kyle what I guess I'm trying to say is that your my best friend in this whole world Kyle. And then that fat peace of shit fucked it up by pushing you in front of that drunk driver" He said again;

"Um Stan can you just watch Karan while I go to the bathroom please?" asked Kenny, "Sure" replied Stan, as he finally sat down and grabbed hold of his best friend's limp hand. "Stan is everything ok?" asked Karan as she woke up rubbing her eyes, "Yea everything's fine Karan I'm just not in the best mood" he replied, as he walked over to the little 14 year old girl and smiled; "Stan where's Kenny?" she asked once more, "his gone to the bathroom" he answered. Stan then checked his watch; It read **[5:50 pm]** "God dam it's 10 to six where the fucks the day gone?" he asked himself, "Karan I'm just going to get some food from the cafe could you please watch Kyle? You could hold his hand if you like" asked Stan, "Sure thing Stan" replied Karan, "are you hungry is there anything I could get you? He asked once more, "um can I please get a ham and cheese wrap?" she asked, "sure" replied Stan as he left and Karan grabbed hold of Kyle's hand.

"Ouch" she said as she tried to pull away but failed to do so. Then she noticed that Kyle had actually squeezed her hand; and his body begun to stir and then it stopped and his eyes shot wide open and upper body shot up. "Where am I?" he asked "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" he asked once more as he begun to panic, "Kyle-Kyle its ok Kyle -KYLE STOP" said Karin Trying to calm him down; "Karin? Karin where are we and why can't I feel my legs?" he asked, "Kyle you're in a hospital because you were hit by a drunk driver and the Doctor said that you're paralysed below the waist" she replied, "are you saying that I'll never walk again?" asked Kyle, "I'm sorry Kyle it's true" replied Karan, "Karin what's going on?" asked Stan as he walked into the room and dropped his cup of coffee when his best friend had woken up, "Kyle you're awake" said Stan as he walked over to Kyle's bed then Kenny came in and had a look of shock on his face also seeing that his friend was awake paralysed but he was awake and alive.

* * *

_AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOT_


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF PARALYSED IT'S SET WHEN KYLE IS STRUGGLING TO COPE AFTER HEARING THE NEWS THAT HE WILL BE IN A WHEEL CHAIR FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE AND SHELIA AND GERALD FIND OUT THAT KYLE'S AWAKE HOPE YOU ENJOY ENDNOTE

"So how long was out?" asked Kyle. "Um Kyle I'm sorry to tell you this but you've been out for 5 months" replied Stan, "Holy shit I've been out for 5 months?" he asked once more; "I'm sorry dude but it's true" replied Kenny. That's when the doctor walked in; "I'm sorry guys but visiting hours are ov-" the doctor was cut off as he saw that Kyle had finally woken up after 5 long months. "Mr Broflovski you're awake" said the doctor In compleat shock, "nurse!" called out the middle aged doctor. "Yes doctor?" Replied the nurse;

"Please get the Broflovski's on the phone their going to be happy that their son is awake" said the doctor. "Yes doctor" replied the young nurse.

[MEANWHILE AT THE BROFLOVSKI HOME]

"RINGGGGG RINGGGGG" the phone went off. "Hello?" Answered Gerald, "What he is oh that's great news. Thank you doctor that's fantastic news ok see you soon goodby" said Gerald as he hung up, "Sheila! Grab your Côte" he called to his wife.

[BACK AT THE HOSPITAL]

As the Doctor was showing Kyle his new wheel Chair Stan Kenny and Even Karan were at the restaurant dunwoddies to celebrate Kyle waking up from his 5 month coma. For visiting hours were over; "How do you like your chair Kyle?" He asked as he showed Kyle the wheel chair. "It's okey I guess" replied Kyle, the chair had black rubber tires with a green seat the same shade of green as Kyle's hat. The same was with the back rest, "Okey Kyle let's get you in your chair so you could give it a test run" said the doctor; as he lifted Kyle of the hospital bed and into his new chair and strapped him in.

"I like it it's actually veery comfy on my upper back of coarse" said Kyle, just as that was said the nurse came in; "Kyle you have a visitor" said the nurse "nurse I told those kids that visiting hours are over" said the doctor. "Well this isn't them" said the nurse as soon as that was said Sheila practically knocked the door down.

"KYLE!" She yelled as she squeezed him into a breath taking hug and he hugged back. Not long after Gerald came into the room in disbelief and excitement that his son was awake.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE PS IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER I GOT WRITERS BLOCK I WILL TRY AND UPDAIT MORE CHAPTERS SOON ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6 back home

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 PARALYZED IT'S SET WHEN KYLE MUST LERN TO LIVE WITHOUT THE USE OF HIS LEGS R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

2 weeks later: Kyle was finally allowed to return home. He had discovered the new wheel chair accessible mini van That, Sheila and Gerald had bought the day before he was discharged.

Once Kyle was wheeled into the back of the van, they drove him home; for the first time in nearly six months. Once they were at the house and got Kyle out of the van; he noticed several ramps Gerald had installed for him. Kyle heard that familiar click the lock made when Gerald unlocked the front door;

"You must be quite tired Kyle should I take you upstairs buppie?" asked Shelia, "yes please Ma" replied Kyle as Shelia wheeled him up the ramp that led to his bedroom. "There you go Kyle" said Shelia lifting Kyle out of his chair and putting him in his own bed for the first time in 6 months; "Thanks ma love you"

"Love you to buppie now get some rest" replied Sheila kissing Kyle's cheek then walking out of the room.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise visit

AUTHOURSNOTE HI EVERYONE IM BACK WITH CHAPTER7 OF PARALYSED IT'S SET WHEN STAN FINDS OUT KYLE IS OUT OF HOSPITAL R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

(THE NEXT DAY AT HELLSPASS)

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist, "I'm here to see Kyle Broflovski please" replied Stan, "Sorry but he was discharged" replied The receptionist, "WHAT?" asked Stan; "yes he was released yesterday" she replied. "Thanks" replied Stan, "no problem" she replied.

As Stan ran outside and climbed into Wendy's SUV. "That was a fast visit how is he?" asked Wendy, "He was sent home yesterday" replied Stan, "so its off to Kyle's house" said Wendy, "Oh and Stan you need to get your driving permit, I'm not going to drive your arse around much longer" said Wendy, "yes deer" replied Stan;

Once they arrived at Kyle's house they noticed Shelia had gone out; leaving Gerald to look after Kyle. "Knock knock knock" "yes oh hi Stanley Kyle's upstairs" said Gerald letting them in; "Thanks Mr Broflovski" said Stan as He and Wendy walked upstairs.

"Knock knock knock" "Yea?" asked Kyle, "Hey bro how you feeling?" asked Stan as he and Wendy walked into the bedroom; "Hey guys" said excited to see them, "hey Kyle how are you?" asked Wendy hugging him, "I'm fine Wendy thanks for asking" replied Kyle hugging her back.

"We tried seeing you at the hospital but they sent us here" said Stan, "we also thought about getting you some fresh air for the first time in 6 months, and you don't have a choice" said Wendy as they helped him get dressed and put him in his chair; then they left the house.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER7 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	8. Chapter 8 day out

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS IM BACK WITH CHAPTER8 OF PARALYSED IT'S WHEN STAN AND WENDY GIVE KYLE A DAY OUT R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Stan helped to get Kyle strapped in the back seat of Wendy's car. Then he put Kyle's wheelchair in the back, They put Kyle's handicapped parking space permit on the windscreen and they were off;

They eventually stopped at a café, Wendy parked in the first handicapped parking space they noticed, Stan got out of the passenger; and got Kyle's wheelchair out the back, then He and Wendy helped him in his chair. Stan wheeled Kyle up the wheelchair entrance; Once they found a table Stan went up to order while Wendy and Kyle stayed with the table.

As soon as she saw Stan wasn't looking; Wendy saw the frown on Kyle's face she knew it was the obvious due to the fact he couldn't walk; so she decided to be naughty and make him feel better by planting a cheeky little kiss on his cheek, "he he don't tell Stan" giggled Wendy, Stan came back with 3 lattes which were takeaway,

"Thanks babe" said Wendy, "Thanks bro" said Kyle. Then they all cringed after hearing an un wanted voice; "Well well well look who it is the fag the hippie and the crippled jew" they turned around to see Eric fucking cartmen "Fuck off and leave us alone fat arse" demanded Wendy, "Hey don't call me fat you fucking bitch!" yelled Cartmen tipping Kyle out of his chair.

The manager saw what happened and banned Cartmen for life; warning him if he came back, He'd alert the authorities. Stan and Wendy helped Kyle back in his chair; and then the manager offered them breakfast on the house.

"Want to come out for a cigarette dude" asked Stan, "no thanks I quit" replied Kyle, "ok Wendy come get me when the foods here" said Stan. As he left leaving Kyle alone, "you okey Kyle?" asked Wendy, "I'll be right thanks Wendy" replied Kyle, "you quit smoking god I wish Stan would quit" said Wendy as the food was brought over and Wendy called Stan in and they enjoyed their breakfast.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER8 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	9. Chapter 9 back to school

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER9 OF PARALYSED IT'S SET WHEN KYLE HAS HIS FIRST DAY BACK AT SCHOOL R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(1 Month later)

Knock, Knock, knock

"Oh hi you two i was about to get Kyle up now" said Shelia. "Oh that's okay we'll take care of that Wendy's car has room in the back for Kyle's chair and we'll grab breakfast on the way to school" replied Stan; "Okay" replied Shelia, "Isn't it funny how i got my license before my boyfriend and he said it's because his too busy due to football practice" said Wendy, "Bitch" muttered Stan "What's that Stan you wanna walk to school today?" replied Wendy, "Okay Stanley that's sad" Said Shelia. "Sorry" replied Stan "that's better" said Wendy, As Stan and Wendy went upstairs to Kyle's room; Knock. Knock, Knock Kyle was Still asleep, "I've got this but you might not like it" said Wendy as she walked up to Kyle and woke him up by kissing him. "Hey What the fuck?" asked Stan,

Kyle opened his eyes to Wendy smiling at him, "Good morning" said Wendy giving him another kiss. "Okay really?" demanded Stan, "Why did you just kiss me Wendy?" asked Kyle, "Seams punishment enough for Stan after calling me a bitch" replied Wendy giving him another kiss on the cheek; "Okay i think that's enough Wendy" said Kyle. "Okay let's get you dressed and ready for school" said Stan, "dude school doesn't start for another 2 hours" replied Kyle as Stan and Wendy helped him out of his pajamas and quickly wash and dress into his regular jeans white shirt orange coat and green ushanker. "Yea but we thought the three of us have time to kill so we could hang our for a couple of hours" replied Wendy, as her and Stan helped Kyle into his wheelchair. "But it's like 6 in the morning what are we going to do at 6 O'clock in the morning?" asked Kyle as they strapped him into his chair, "Well we were going to grab some breakfast" replied Stan wheeling Kyle down the ramp that led to the lounge room.

"Good morning Kyle" said Shelia kissing him; "Morning Mum" replied Kyle, "Morning Son" said Gerald, "morning dad alright see you guys later" replied Kyle. As Stan Went outside to get the back ramp of Wendy's SUV ready for Kyle's wheelchair and Wendy wheeled Kyle outside and the helped him into the back seat and put his chair into the back of Wendy's car. And they drove to the coffee club cafe; Stan and Wendy got Kyle out of the car and into his wheelchair. Then Wendy put Kyle's handicap sign on the inside of her windscreen because they were in a handicap parking space. Stan wheeled Kyle into the cafe as Wendy and Kyle found a booth.

"I'm gonna go up and order" said Stan as Kyle and Wendy waited for Stan to get breakfast; "So excited for your first day back at school in like 7 months?" asked Wendy. "I guess so Wendy I guess I'm still a little nerves" replied Kyle, "That's alright Kyle It's perfectly normal for a person going back to school in front of all those people in your well your condition to feel nerves" replied Wendy smiling. "Okay guys here a the coffee's i ordered, and the muffins i ordered will be here shortly" said Stan sitting down. Giving Wendy and Kyle each a cup of coffee; "Thank you Stan" said Wendy, "thanks bro" replied Kyle before the muffins were brought over by the waitress.

"Thank you" They said together; "Okay it's 7:15 so we need to leave in 15 minutes" said Stan as they ate breakfast got Kyle into Wendy's car then drove to School in the handicap parking space. Once Wendy put Kyle's handicap sign on her windscreen and they got Kyle into his chair, they went threw the school doors. "Hi Kyle" said Some of the girls in Wendy's group, "Hello ladies" replied Kyle. Then out of no where Eric Cartmen showed up, "NICE WHEELCHAIR CRIPPLE SHOULD WE CALL YOU JEWISH HOTWHEELS NOW?" he laughed, "Fuck off fat arse" said Kyle, "Yea leave him alone" demanded Red, "HEY DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKIN JEW!" yelled Cartmen knocking Kyle's chair over with him strapped into it.

"Hey Cartmen" said Stan, "What? AHHHH!" cried Cartmen When Stan punched him so hard that he lost a few teeth and ran home crying to his mum. "You Okay Kyle?" asked Wendy as her and Stan lifted him back up, "Yea other then the headache I've gotten from when my head hit the floor I'm alright" replied Kyle. Then they went to class and the rest of the day went smoothly.

And Cartmen was brought back to school by his mother, And the principle and faceltey sick of him acting out so he was expelled he didn't care about that but what really pissed him off is that his mum grounded him like forever. "**Will the following student's please report to the principal's office Kyle Broflovski Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger please report to the principle's office M'kay" **Said Mr. Macky As the three went to the principal's office. "Alright Kyle I heard about your accident and just wanted to talk to you, and i asked your friends in her for support that alright bro?" asked PC principle (I know this was just before season19 came out but i thought i might add him in it)

"Yea that's fine" replied Kyle. "Okay like i said before, i heard about what happened, and I just want you to know that I've dealt with Eric Cartmen, and I'm 100% on board supporting you and if you ever have any problems or are picked on in anyway you can always talk to me or the counselor" Said PC Principle, "Okay thank you PC principle" replied Kyle, "No problem Bro the three of you should probably head back to class" replied PC principal; as Wendy went to class and Stan wheeled Kyle to class and they spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER9 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER10 OF PARALYSED IT'S SET WHEN KYLE'S PARENTS HAVE TO GO ON A TRIP AND STAN'S MUM IS MAKING STAN AND RANDY VISIT HER PARENTS, SO WENDY HAS TO TAKE CARE OF KYLE R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(The next day)

Knock knock knock

"Kyle Buppie Your father and i have to leave now. But because the marsh family have left for the week, We've asked one of your other little friends to take care of you while were gone" said Shelia. "Okay who is it Mum Kenny?" asked Kyle; "No It's someone else Buppie" replied Shelia, "Hi Kyle" said Wendy walking into the room. "Oh hi Wendy" replied Kyle. "Okay Kyle we need to go love you" said Shelia kissing his cheek. "Love you too Mum" replied Kyle, "Don't worry we'll be fine" said Wendy.

As Shelia left, "You know Wendy you didn't have to do this" said Kyle, "I know but i wanted to because I think of you as a good friend, because Stan's gone for the week that and I know you can't take advantage of me because you can't use your well sorry Kyle I guess i got a little carried away" replied Wendy; "Well thank you Wendy it's fine what makes you think i would even try even if i could walk and sadly i can't what makes you think i would even try anything like that, I mean you are beautiful but you're my best friends girl" said Kyle smiling.

"Oh that's very Sweet of you Kyle and i know you would never do a thing, But i would" replied Wendy kissing his cheek. "Okay lets get you out of bed I'm not going to let you spend your entire day in bed, Don't worry I took medical classes so i know what I'm doing" said Wendy Lifting Kyle out of bed and putting him in his wheelchair, before wheeling him downstairs and into the kitchen.

(5 minutes later)

Wendy placed a bowl of porridge in front of him."Thanks Wendy" said Kyle as he begun to eat; "Well your mum said you and your brother love it" replied Wendy. "You mean Ike his spending a couple nights at a friends place" said Kyle as he finished his breakfast. "Okay shower" said Wendy wheeling Kyle into the bathroom once she had him undressed Kyle being a gentlemen and looking away when Wendy undressed, "Aw Thank you Kyle but don't worry, I don't mind because i know you won't try anything, but don't tell Stan he might get a little jelly" said Wendy as she helped wash him as he sat on the shower bench; that Gerald had installed for him.

"Nice dick by the way shame you can't use or feel it I meant no offense" said Wendy, "Ah Wendy I am grateful for you helping but i think i might be able to wash that myself but thanks for the compliment no offense taken" replied Kyle.

"Don't worry Kyle It's fine i know what I'm doing" said Wendy as she continued to wash him.

(LATER)

'God I'm horny and my mans not here' Wendy thought to herself. "I've got an idea but i can't let Stan find out" she muttered to herself before Walking into Kyle's room where he was resting. "God forgive me" she muttered, before walking up to Kyle. She knew he wouldn't be able to have sex with her due to his paralyses but she knew he could do something else Wendy walked up to him; and removed her pants and panties. "Okay Wendy you can do this" she said to herself walking up to him;

And then kissing him to wake him up. "Wendy what's up and why are you always kissing me?" asked Kyle, "Um Kyle I need you to do me a favor" replied Wendy, "Okay but quick question" said Kyle. "Okay what?" asked Wendy, "Where are your pants?" asked Kyle; "Um i was getting to that, you see Kyle I'm actually quite horny, And Stan's not here to help me with that, and I was hoping you might help me with that" replied Wendy; "Wendy you know i can't do that I'm paralyzed i can't use or even feel my junk" said Kyle.

"Oh i know who said anything about sex? I think i know something else you can do" replied Wendy grabbing his hand and pushing his finger in her pussy; But Kyle pulled out, "Wendy! We shouldn't be doing this why can't you just touch yourself?" asked Kyle, "Because I need the touch of a man" replied Wendy. Giving him the puppy dog eyes that she gives Stan sometimes and use to give her parents when she was little, "alright just don't tell Stan alright" said Kyle.

"I won't tell a sole" replied Wendy, "Okay her we go" said Kyle pushing a finger back inside her "AHHH!" she moaned as Kyle fingered her until she orgasmed, "Thank you Kyle I'll get you when dinners ready, And lets never speak of this again especially not to Stan" Said Wendy giving him a kiss. "I agree Wendy my lips a sealed" replied Kyle, As Wendy put her panties on and pants then went to make dinner.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER10 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER11 OF PARALYZED IT'S SET WHEN KYLE SPENDS THE DAY WITH WENDY KENNY AND KAREN R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Kyle woke up to Karen smiling over him. "Morning Kyle" said Karen kissing his cheek, "Morning Karen ruffling the 11 year old girl's hair like he always did when he saw it, "He, he, he" giggled Karen, as Kyle kissed Karen's cheek. Karen all thou was close to Kenny she was also just as close to Kyle and Stan and she was relativity upset when she heard about Kyle's accident. "How are you feeling today?" asked Karen with a big smile on her face, "I'm very good how are you?" asked Kyle, "I'm Good" replied Karen trying to help Kyle into his chair. "AHH Fuck" Said Karen.

"You okay?" asked Kyle, "no It's my back my dad makes me lift heavy things for him, and it's caused me to get back pain" replied Karen, "Karen it's okay try not to bend over, Or lift anything just relax" said Kyle, "But how can you know how to deal with back pain if your paralyzed?" asked Karen. "Well i wasn't always paralyzed like i am now, "I used to get back pain before my accident" replied Kyle; "Well what do i do?" asked Karen. "Well try to sit up strait, and don't slouch when you sit that not only makes it worse but it's not very ladylike when you slouch, "Here's five dollars go to the chemist and by a heat pack, do you have a microwave at home? If you do and by a heat pack heat it up in the microwave for you i recommend heating it for 45 seconds, and put it on the area the pain is and sit up strait" replied Kyle.

"Yes" Karen nodded, "thank you Kyle I'll try paying you back" replied Karen pulling him into a big hug, "Don't worry you don't need to pay me back Karen so don't worry" replied Kyle hugging her back. "Okay what's going on here?" asked Kenny, "Karen tried lifting me into my chair and hurt her back I gave her five bucks so she could buy heat pack" replied Kyle, "Karen you know how bad your back can get you shouldn't be lifting anything" said Kenny.

"Well Dad Makes me lift heavy things around the house" replied Karen, "Well I'll tell him to stop and get me to do it and you're seeing a Doctor about your back" replied Kenny "Okay" said Karen. As Kenny helped Kyle into his chair and strapped him in; Then wheeled him down the ramp that led downstairs and Karen followed. "Okay go sit down and sit strait up Karen you can watch a little TV" said Kenny as Karen went into the lounge room, "Why does she have to sit up strait?" asked Wendy. "Karen has a bad back from when our dad makes her lift heavy items at home" replied Kenny.

As Kyle Wendy Kenny and Karen spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER11 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER12 OF PARALYSED IT'S WHEN KYLE AND KAREN BOTH HAVE A DOCTORS APPOINMENT R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(The next day)

Kenny had made a Doctors appointment for Kyle as a checkup. And Karen for her back; "Karen McCormick and Kyle Broflovski" said The Doctor, as Karen went in with Kyle. "Hello you two how are you both feeling today?" asked the Doctor, "Good, Okay i guess" both Kyle and Karen answered, "Um you can let her go first Doctor" said Kyle, "Okay Karen Here are the x rays we took last time you were here you've got a hairline fracture on your spine from too much improper heavy lifting. You'll be alright but you will also unfortunately have back problems; so I don't want you walking around too much you can walk to get home or go to the bathroom or kitchen, but other than that you need rest here's a heat pack, do you know how thees work?" asked the Doctor. "Yes Kyle told me yesterday" replied Karen,

"Okay you can take this home" said The Doctor; "thank you Doctor" said Karen. "You're welcome" replied the Doctor turning his attention to Kyle, as Karen left the room, And told Kenny about what the Doctor said, And they waited for Kyle. (5 minutes later) Kyle was wheeled out of the office by the Doctor; And they went to lunch then they went home where Kenny put Karen's heat pack in the microwave for 45 seconds. Then gave her the heat pack and she put it against her back and watched a little TV with Kyle. Before Kenny joined they heard a knock on the front door. "I've got it" said Wendy, As she opened the door to see Stan. "Oh Hi Stan I thought you were at your grandparents for the weekend" said Wendy, "Yea well my idiot Dad got arrested after getting drunk and disturbing the peace. My Grandma paid his bail but they asked us to leave my Mum she sure is pissed" replied Stan,

"Oh Okay" replied Wendy. "Hi Stan" said Karen limping over to him due to her back pain; "Hello Karen" replied Stan picking her up and twirling her around. "He-he-he oh careful of my back I've developed back problems" said Karen as Stan put her down, "Oh sorry" replied Stan, before Ike walked threw the door. As Karen starred at her x, "Hey bitch" said Ike smacking Karen's butt as hard as he could. "AHH! FUCK" yelled Karen, in pain because of her back pain; "FUCK YOU YOU CHEATING LITTLE PRICK" she screamed punching him in the face then pulled his pants and boxers down and twisting his dick so far he yelped in pain. "Aw i thought you were taking me back, but your going to suck it now" demanded Ike, "Fuck you I'm not putting that tiny little thing in my mouth you little perv" said Karen. Slapping him in the face.

And walking off to the bathroom, "Hey Bitch" said Ike meeting her in the bathroom and before she could say anything he knocked her to the floor. And forced her pants and panties down and forced his dick in her, "AHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain and horror, "Please Ike stop!" screamed Karen, as Ike pulled out and forced himself into her mouth. "Mph!" she muttered before biting it. "AHH You little Bitch" yelled Ike punching her eye and forcing himself back between her legs. "AHHHHH! Please stop" she begged. Before Stan finally came in, "HEY GET OFF HER YOU LITTLE FREAK!" yelled Stan running up to him Pulling Ike off her and punching him repeatedly in the face until he was a bloody pulp on the floor and in too much pa

in to even lift a finger.

Then Stan went up to a shivering Karen in a gentle approach,"Are you alright Karen?" asked Stan, "Hold on" she said weakly limping up to Ike and kicking him in the nuts so hard He actually coughed up blood. "FUCK YOU YOU LITTLE PIG" she yelled out before putting her pants on, Stan put a towel over her shoulders to help Stop the shivering, "What's going on?" asked Kenny walking in. "I caught Ike raping your sister dude" replied Stan, "WHAT!" yelled Kenny practicality putting Ike in the hospital.

Kenny took a still traumatized Karen downstairs and saw Gerald and Sheila and saw it as a perfect opportunity to tell them what happened, "okay go sit down and be careful of your back" said Kenny. As Karen limped over to the couch and sat down with her back against her heat pack. "You Okay Karen?" asked Kyle, "I'm sorry Kyle but i don't want to talk about it" replied Karen. "IKE DID WHAT?" demanded Shelia from the Kitchen.

As Stan came out, "What's going on dude?" asked Kyle. "I caught your brother raping Karen" replied Kyle. "What oh my god!" said Kyle accidently causing him to fall out of his chair; "Shit" said Kyle. As Stan helped him on the couch; "Thanks Stan it feels good to get out of that chair" said Kyle letting Karen lean on him out of symphony, and warped an arm around her shoulder. "Ah this fucking back" said Karen Sitting up with her hands on her back.

"Oh and Wendy and I were both planing on having dinner if you guys wanna come" said Stan, "Sure Okay" both Kyle and Karen said together; "Okay are you sure Karen after what Ike did" Said Stan, "That's fine Stan sure it'll be a bit traumatizing for a little while but I'll be okay" replied Karen. "Okay I'll make reservations for five of us" said Stan as Karen got herself ready and helped Kyle get ready.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER12 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	13. Chapter 13 A night out

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER13 OF PARALYSED IT'S SET WHEN KYLE STAN WENDY KENNY AND KAREN HAVE DINNER TOGETHER R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Later Wendy and Stan Had already helped Kyle get dressed and ready. Kenny took Karen home to get ready, "Okay Kyle you ready?" asked Wendy as her and Stan helped Kyle into his chair; "Yea I'm ready you know Wendy you and Stan didn't have to bring me along with you" replied Kyle. "Don't be silly Kyle It's absolutely fine don't think your imposing it's okay" said Wendy giving him a cheeky little kiss on the cheek, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Kyle Bubbie I'm doing leftovers tonight what would you like to eat?" asked Shelia coming into the room. "That's okay mum Stan and Wendy have invited me to go to dinner with them tonight" replied Kyle, "Oh Okay Hold on I'll get you Kyle's handicap parking permit" said Shelia, "That's okay Stan and I have one for when ever Kyle's travailing with us" replied Wendy, "Oh okay" said Shelia,

"Okay You and Kyle ready?" asked Stan, "Just about" replied Wendy as Stan went to get the ramp in the back of Wendy's SUV ready and Wendy Wheeled Kyle downstairs, "Okay see you guys later" said Kyle, To his parents for Ike had been arrested for Rape and was in Jail for a week witch he would start after he was discharged from the hospital; "Where are you going Kyle?" asked Gerald, "Don't worry Mr Broflovski Stan and I are taking him to dinner. "Kyle wait here's your wallet it has $50" said Shelia handing Kyle his wallet before Kissing him on the cheek, "Have a good time Buppie Love you" said Shelia, "Love you too Mum" replied Kyle kissing her back, then Wheeled Kyle outside than helped Him into the backseat of her SUV, then put his handicap parking permit on her windscreen, there they waited for Stan.

10 Minutes later he came out and jumped into the front seat; "So you finally made it after all thees years" said Kyle. "HE HE HE" Wendy giggled at Kyle's Joke, "Okay so it's off to pick up Kenny and Karen?" asked Wendy, "Yep" replied Stan as they drove off to Kenny's house and Stan got out then went up to the run down house. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Oh Hi Stan KAREN LET'S GO Kenny called to his sister" said Kenny. "OH Hi Stan" said Karen, as they walked to Wendy's car and Got in, "Hi Kyle Hey Where's your Wheelchair?" asked Karen.

"It's in the back of the car Karen Wendy and Stan lifted me and helped me into the back seat Because my wheelchair won't fit in the back seat" replied Kyle ruffling he hair. Once they got to the restaurant Wendy drove to the nearest handicap parking space they found Stan an got Kyle's chair out of the back and helped him in it; Wendy put Kyle's parking permit on the inside of her windscreen. Then they went into the restaurant, "Hi welcome to Jimmy's Burgers Oh I see one of you is Handicapped" said the waitress.

"yea I'm Paralyzed from below the waist" replied Kyle; "Okay we'll just get you guys seated over here where it's more wheelchair accessible" she replied before leading them to a booth; Kyle of coarse had to sit at the end of the table because of his wheelchair. "Okay Here we go cup of tea a glass of coke and three pints of beer" said The waitress as she left and Came back with the food; "Thanks very much" they said together, As they ate their meal then left.

Once they were in the car Wendy and Stan helped Kyle into the car and his chair was in the back seat, they drove home. "Okay Kyle Lets get you in your chair" said Wendy, As her and Stan helped

Kyle into his chair, then wheeled him up to the front door of his house then they knocked on the door, "Oh Hi guys how was dinner?" asked Gerald. "Yea it was great i had a Burger for the first time in 8 months" replied Kyle as he was wheeled inside.

"Okay Kyle lets get you ready for bed Buppie" said Shelia as she wheeled Kyle upstairs; "Okay lets go Stan" said Wendy. As They went to the Car to take Karen and Kenny home, But Wendy found her car wouldn't start, "Shit! I'm out of fuel" said Wendy, "Hold on" said Stan going up to Kyle's front door and Knocking, "Oh Stanley What's wrong?" asked Gerald, "Yea My girlfriends car ran out of full so we can't get home my parents went out, and i was meant to stay with her but unfortunately She's run out of fuel and Kenny's parents are most likely getting drunk, and he can stay there but he doesn't want his 11 year old sister to" Replied Stan, "Okay she can stay the night but what about you?" asked Gerald, "Wendy and i will probably get a motel or something" replied Stan.

"No don't be silly Stan you guys can stay here if you want Kyle's upstairs watching TV" said Shelia coming downstairs; "Thank you Miss Broflovski" replied Stan going back to the car, "Guys Kyle's parents said we could stay the night" said Stan, "That's okay Stan I'll go home but I'd prefer Karen stay, "Okay" replied Stan picking up the sleeping 11 year old not wanting to wake her up, And Kenny went home, "Okay thanks again for letting us stay" said Stan "It's no problem Stanley Like i said Before Kyle's upstairs" replied Shelia, As Stan went upstairs, Knock knock knock.

"Hey dude" said Stan, "Oh hey Stan" Replied Kyle, "Stan? What's going on?" asked Karen waking up, "Oh Good you're awake Kenny went home but Wendy ran out of fuel So Kenny asked as to keep you with us" replied Stan, "Oh Wendy Ran out of Fuel Ha?" asked Kyle, "Yea dude your parents said We could Stay here" replied Stan as Karen climbed onto Kyle and Hugged him, "Hello Karen" said Kyle hugging her back, Karen fell asleep.

"Okay Stan Mr and Miss Broflovski said we can use the guest room, I guess Karen has found a place to sleep" said Wendy; "I don't mind" replied Kyle, Kissing Karen's head "Everything alright?" asked Shelia, "Yea Karen climbed into Bed and fell asleep it's okay I don't mind" replied Kyle brushing Karen's hair while she slept. "Oh okay" replied Shelia, As Stan and Wendy went to the guest room while Karen slept with Kyle who also eventually fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER13 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
